Antroquinia, my love
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: La mente del fiscal Gavin es un caos después de haber encarcelado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano y haber tenido que renunciar a The Gavinners, para bien o para mal solo hay una persona que pueda ayudarlo .


El fiscal Klavier Gavin se encontraba en su despacho sentado en su butaca mientras sostenía una de sus guitarras favoritas y pasaba los dedos por las cuerdas con gesto de añoranza pero sin tocar ni un solo acorde.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, ¿Cómo podía ser Daryan no solo un asesino si no también un contrabandista? ¿Cómo? Recordaba los momentos vividos juntos, los conciertos que habían dado y las fiestas de después de las galas de premios donde solían ligar con cualquiera chica guapa que se acercase a ellos. Eran buenos tiempos y, de golpe, se habían marchado en una corriente de aire o más bien como un huracán que había asolado todo a su paso.

A veces tras el huracán viene el arcoíris y la tierra se recupera poco a poco, pero en su caso, detrás de esto solo vino otro huracán mas, aunque de este ya había tenido una tormenta de prologo que le había advertido de lo que iba a pasar.

Kristoph, su hermano, su familia, su modelo a seguir en la vida pese a ser rivales en los tribunales. Una de las personas más importantes para él era un frio asesino que había matado a dos inocentes y había destrozado la vida de Vera Mishan y de Phoenix y Trucy Wright; fue doloroso para él tener que ser la acusación en el juicio de su hermano, fue duro ver como de verdad su hermano había cometido tales atrocidades y fue horrible ver como no se arrepentía de ello. En su cabeza no dejaba de oír lo último que le dijo a su hermano "_Kristoph….ha terminado" _, además cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el serenos y pacifico rostro de su hermano cuando reconoció haber matado al señor Misham y haber falsificado las pruebas que hicieron que el abogado defensor Phoenix Wright perdiese su distintivo.

Y luego tuvo que dejar el grupo, la música era una vía de escape para él entre caso y caso, no era la motona y sosa vida en los tribunales, no se parecía en nada. Pero después de lo sucedió sentía que no podía volver a pisar a un escenario y dar caña en este como antes, le faltaba algo, en su corazón había un vacio que no lograba llenar, ya lo había sentido antes pero siempre había logrado ignorarlo o llenarlo temporalmente, pero ya nada era igual y no podía seguir fingiendo ser feliz, no lo era.

Ya no le quedaba nada.

Como miembro de The Gavinners, Klavier Gavin había aprendido a encandilar a las cámaras con su mejor sonrisa y estar siempre dispuesto a complacer a todos. Pero ya no lograba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que su sonrisa fue sincera. Hacia lo que podía por intentar disimular su estado de ánimo, no quería consuelos de nadie y menos del señor Frente. Por eso en la soledad de su despacho podía dejar de fingir y ser él, solo estaban él y las melodías tristes que producía con su guitarra.

O eso creía.

El ruido de unos nudillos llamando a la puerta lo saco de su trance, se paso una mano por el pelo como si intentase mejorar su aspecto para que el visitante no descubriese su estado emocional.

-Está abierta, puedes pasar seas quien seas –dijo con voz pastosa.

La puerta se abrió y el visitante entro. Para su sorpresa se trataba de la inspectora Ema Skye que como siempre se encontraba devorando la bolsita de aperitivos, Klavier se fijo en que llevaba bajo el brazo una carpeta marrón.

-¿Qué sucede _Fräulein_? –le pregunto.

-*MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNC* -obtuvo como respuesta.

-_Fräulein_ Skye –le dijo él- me encuentro muy ocupado, ¿ a que se debe su inesperada visita?

La inspectora dejo de comer de golpe y se acerco a él colocándole delante de las narices la carpeta.

-Le traigo la carpeta con el informe de la autopsia de su último caso –le contesto.

-_Danke_ -dijo él- le echare un vistazo antes del juicio.

-Obviamente –observo ella con una sonrisita- no creo que deba de recordarle que es mañana y que no tiene mucho juicio, aunque con lo despistado que esta últimamente quizás le vaya bien.

-¿Despistado? –le pregunto el fiscal extrañado.

-Si –le contesto ella- se le ve mas apagado que de costumbre.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, _ja_? –le pregunto de nuevo.

-Ya no eres el mismo cretino pomposo de siempre – le dijo ella.

-Soy el mismo de siempre –replico él molesto consigo mismo por el hecho de que alguien se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Puedes engañar a todos, incluido a ti mismo –le dijo ella- pero a la larga eso no será bueno.

-_Danke schön Fräulein _Skye por haberme traído el informe –le dijo él fingiendo una sonrisa- ya puede marcharse.

-¿Y sabes otra cosa? –le pregunto ella- cuando sonríes de verdad te brillan los ojos.

-¿Te has fijado en mis ojos, _ja_? –le replico el fiscal.

-Si bueno…-reconoció ella con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- ¡pero no estamos hablando de eso!

-¿Y de que estamos hablando? –le pregunto él.

-De que estas ocultando algo –le contesto ella- no sé si alguna vez te he dicho que puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que sea. Yo te escuchare.

-No necesito tu caridad –replico él- tengo millones de amigos a los que contarles mis penas y que me darán mejores consejos que tu.

-¿Ah, si? –le pregunto la investigadora algo molesta- ¿y donde están ahora, eh? Porque yo te veo solo, deprimido y tocando lo que debe de ser el próximo hit para ese grupo de adolescentes deprimidos.

Solo….esa palabra se clavo en su alma con una precisión cortante…no quería reconocer que en esos momentos no tenía a nadie que le ayudase pero no podía reconocerlo y menos ante ella.

-No estoy solo….-murmuro él- no necesito a nadie.

-¿Seguro? –le pregunto ella presionando aun mas.

-_Verdammt!-_ exclamo él apartando la mirada.

-Gavin….¿que te sucede? –le pregunto ella ahora en un tono suave- Este no eres tu.

-¿Qué me pasa? Que estoy hecho una mierda –le contesto él rindiéndose- probablemente si ahora mismo me pegasen un tiro no sentiría dolor alguno.

-¿Pero porque? –le pregunto ella- ¿Quieres hablar?

No, no quería hablar pero ya daba igual, hacia mucho que todo daba igual, necesitaba soltarlo todo y si ella se había ofrecido voluntaria pues con ella se desahogaría, ¿Qué masa daba? Aunque su orgullo protestaba porque no quería que la investigadora se riese de él necesitaba poder confiar momentáneamente en ella.

-Me pregunto cómo no he sido capaz de ver lo que sucedió con Daryan, de ver cómo era mi hermano en realidad –le confeso- me siento culpable de muchas cosas que pude haber evitado pero no lo hice.

-Lo que ha pasado no es culpa tuya Klavier –le dijo ella- tu no eres responsable de los actos que ha cometido tu hermano ni de los de Daryan.

-Pero siento que les falle –le dijo él- me siento solo, perdido. Ya no tengo nada por lo que merezca seguir luchando, no sé cómo…como sigo respirando si no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Estas hablando en serio? –le pregunto ella horrorizada- Klavier… ¿has pensado en…?

-_Ja_ –afirmo el- un par de veces, pero no he sido capaz de hacerlo, supongo que soy un cobarde. Ya no lo soporto mas.

Ema se llevo una mano al pecho y con la otra acaricio la barbilla del fiscal con suavidad haciendo que este levantase la mirada y pudiese contemplar las lágrimas del joven en sus ojos.

Ella nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que algo así sucediese, lo conocía lo bastante para creer que era incapaz de ser tan sentimentalista o de deprimirse hasta ese extremo. ¿Dónde está su cretino pomposo? Hasta lo echaba de menos, en esos momentos deseaba que ese fiscal que conocía y cuyo comportamiento detestaba volviese. Si ella podía hacerle volver, lo haría.

-Escúchame bien Klavier Gavin –le dijo ella- no eres un cobarde, ¿me oyes? Puedes ser un maldito cretino egocéntrico, extravagante, aburrido, cansino, quejica…en fin, ya me entiendes, puedes ser muchas cosas pero no un cobarde, de eso estoy segura. Entiendo que esta situación es dura pero sé que eres capaz de salir de ella. Tienes que volver a ser tan irritablemente encantador, ese eres tú. ¿Y sabes qué? No necesitas a esos estúpidos amigos que no están a tu lado, me tienes a mí. Sé que esto no te va a animar ahora pero recuérdalo hasta que te recuperes. No estás solo, ¿vale?

El fiscal parpadeo dejando que una lagrima resbalase y terminase por caer en la mano de la investigadora.

-Siento el espectáculo, te juro que no lo tenía preparado –murmuro.

-Como si eso me importara algo Klavier –dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente- a veces eres como un niño pequeño, creo que necesitas a alguien que te diga que te quiere. No te quiero ver así, ¿vale? Cuando lloras no estás muy guapo.

-No lo hago para gustarte –le dijo él con una media sonrisa- _danke_….por escucharme… lo necesitaba, ya puedes irte.

-Muy buena esa Klavier –le dijo ella- deberías dedicarte al humor, estoy seguro de que eres mejor humorista que músico. No pienso dejarte aquí solo tal y como estas. Te vienes conmigo.

-¿A dónde? –le pregunto él.

-A un motel de carretera abandonado donde nos liaremos durante toda la noche hasta que aparezca un asesino en serie que nos mate –le contesto ella con sorna- ¿tú qué crees? A mi casa, el sofá no es lo mas cómodo del mundo pero seguro que es mejor que estar aquí tirado.

-No creo que sea lo correcto…-le dijo él.

-No vayas a creer lo que no es, a dormir y punto –le dijo ella quitándole la guitarra de las manos- vamo….

Antes de terminar esa frase la investigadora Ema Skye se encontró con los labios del fiscal que presionaban los suyos es un cálido beso que le estaba gustando más de lo que se atrevería a reconocer en voz altar y antes de que pudiera separarse los brazos de este envolvieron su cintura prolongando un poco más el beso.

-¿Te ha gustado? –le pregunto él al separarse.

Ema tuvo que parase a tomar aire un par de minutos antes de poder hablar, momento que aprovecho para poner en orden sus ideas y entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-Esto no significa nada –le dijo ella.

-No claro que no –dijo él con una sonrisa que esta vez si era de verdad.

-Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta –le dijo ella saliendo por la puerta.

Antes de salir por la puerta Klavier coloco con mimo la guitarra que Ema le había quitado de las manos y una sonrisa se le escapo de los labios.

No estaba solo, la tenía a ella.


End file.
